Finally Able to Find Love
by kannasoul09
Summary: Re-Written virsion of Running Away from Love and Finding Love. Kagome runs away from Inuyasha after hearing Kikyo's and his conversation. Sesshomaru finds her and takes her home. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Finally Able to Find Love

It was so cold. The rain poured over her as if the Gods' were crying with her. She could still hear what Inuyasha was saying to Kikyo as they stood under the great god tree. "_Kill her_." A chill ran through her bones as the words repeated itself over and over many times in her head. She could almost hear them say it right now through the rain. The rain come down faster. She was now running blindly through the heavy cold rain. Her tears blended into the drops of water that was on her face. "_Kill her_". The terrifying words wouldn't stop repeating themselves in her head.

She ran even faster. The heavy rain hitting her skin. It felt like a hard slap in the face. Why would he be with her? Why would he be doing those horrible things with her? She was a cold piece of dirt, no warm blood running through her body, no organs keeping her alive, the only reason that she was alive was because she had part of her soul and because of all of the other women's souls that she stole. Why did he not want a woman that was alive? She was warm, she was alive and she had her soul and not living off other women's souls. She just didn't understand. What was it about Kikyo that everyone loved?

Kagome tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. She feel with a hard crash on the cold wet ground. Dead leaves collected on her clothes and skin. She felt as if she could just die right now. Her mother had kicked her out of the house because she thought I had slept with Inuyasha. So she wasn't allowed back on the shine's ground any more. Anyway they had filled the well up with rocks and dirt. She wasn't even able to get back.

She tried to get back up but fell back down, her ankle was broken. She screamed out in pure agony. The pain was unbearable. She tried standing up one more time but fell back down, more tears running down her face. She just laid there in the rain. Her clothes were cold and wet. Her hair had leaves and dirt in it. And lets not forget that he clothes were torn once more. What was the point? No one wanted her anymore. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep hoping to wake up in the after life where maybe she could be happier.

12345

Sesshomaru stood in a cave with a large fire burning within it. Jaken was watching over Rin as she slept by the warm fire. Something was in the air. Sesshomaru lifted his nosed and pointed it towards the sky. Someone was out there. The honey and cherry reminded him of someone that he knew. The scent was highly familiar. But he just couldn't remember who it belonged to. He looked back over to Rin sleeping by the fire holding her stomach again. For the past few months now Rin would complain about her stomach at times but his demon doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. "Ka-go-me." Rin was talking in her sleep again.

He knew that name. That name belonged to the little weird girl in Inuyasha's group. Her clothing was an embarrassment for any woman. What was Inuyasha thinking allowing her to walk around in such things. The scent from before hit him again but this time stronger. Finally it hit him. That scent belonged to Inuyasha's girl, Kagome. "Jaken, watch Rin. I will be back soon," stated Sesshomaru.

Walking to where the her scent was coming from didn't take long at all. She was just a mile away from the cave that they were staying at. He could smell tears coming from the girl that was laying on the ground. Her clothes were ripped and dirty, her hair was a mess, and from the look at her ankle it was broken. He could see that she had fainted in this very spot. He bent down and picked the woman up. She was barely breathing. She was giving up. Why would she give up?

"Don't…please don't, Inuyasha. Don't kill me," whispered Kagome in her sleep.

So Inuyasha had something to do with this. Well maybe her could find a way to use these little girl to get back at Inuyasha or maybe even figure out what was wrong with Rin. She was a miko after all. So she should be able to figure out something.

So with everything figured out, he began to walk with the woman in his arms asleep. Everything she turn out very well if his plan worked. Reaching the cave he noticed that Rin was awake and crying again. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach. She saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms and started crying harder. "Is Kagome nee-san ok? Will she be ok?" cried Rin.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and placed the girl by the fire to warm her up. "Rin, this girl is a miko. When she awakens, she maybe able to figure out what is wrong with you. She is also a human so she just might now."

Rin nodded her head and went back to her sleeping stop by the fire. After the rain had stopped Sesshomaru looked over to his young ward Rin. She woke up a few times last night about the pain in her stomach. "Hmmm…where am I?" asked a tired voice.

Rin jumped up and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome nee-san. Rin is so happy that you are awake. Rin was so worried about you." Kagome stared at Rin then look around the cave that she was in. She noticed Sesshomaru and she gave a small bow.

"So did you bring me here?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru just nodded his head and looked at Rin. "Rin, ask the miko about your illness," demanded Sesshomaru. Rin smiled and nodded at her father like figure.

"Kagome nee-san, I have an illness Sesshomaru-sama's doctors can't figure out. It's been happening for about three months and it doesn't happen all the time but it still happens every month. Rin would get really bad pains in her stomach and get sick from the pain. Then for about four days there would be blood. Is Rin dying? Rin doesn't want to die."

Staring at Rin then at Sesshomaru, Kagome gave a small smile. "It's ok Rin. Nothing is wrong with you and you're not going to die. You are just becoming a young lady. What you are exercising is something that all women must go through at some point in there lives unless something was wrong with them. This happened to me when I turned eleven years of age. It's just telling you that your body is ready to give birth to babies. All human girls go through this. So don't worry. Everything is ok."

Rin smiled and hugged Kagome. She was so relieved that she wasn't dying. She then walked over to Sesshomaru and gave him a large huge next. "I have a job for you Miko and I won't take no for an answer."

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a worried look. She knew that from the look on his face that she may not like what ever he is going to say. Giving him a small smile, she nodded her head. "What do you need, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"You are going to come to this Sesshomaru's castle and take care of Rin. You will teach her how to read, write, and manners. You owe me a debt for saving you from dying in the cold rain last night, Woman." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome after he said his request. For a moment Kagome was calm and happy about something then her miko aura flew around her and the cave.

"Don't call me Woman, Wench, Miko, or anything else. I do have a name Demon. It's KA-GO-ME. I don't mind coming with you to your castle to take care of Rin, but I would like to be called by my given name, My Lord."

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl. She had nuts to speak to him like that. He just smirked and nodded at her. "Very well then, Kagome. But disobey me and there will be punishment. There are rules but I will explain those to you at the castle after you have bathed and change those clothes. You will burn those things when we get to the palace. I don't want you to let Rin think that she can wear something like that."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. 'Inuyasha would never think to look for me at Sesshomaru's castle. I can't finally get away from him. But if I ever see them again…Shippo is coming with me. I'm sorry Shippo for not coming for you.' Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She watched as the fire took her clothes to hell. She was a little sad to see them god but Sesshomaru did have a point. Here in this time, girls' just didn't wear this kind of thing. That one suit was all she had left of her home…of her time. Her yellow backpack was destroyed while trying to fight off a demon and he had acid spit. Then, Inuyasha had destroyed her watch thinking that it was a demon sucking the life out of her.

Hearing a knock on the door she walked over to it and opened the large oak door. Looking out she saw a young demon girl. Her blonde hair nearly touched the cold floor and she had fox ears at the top of her head. Her eyes stayed to the floor. Her bow was deep as if she had been beaten to make such a low bow. Her kimono was a ugly brown with torn spots all over it, it was almost nonexistence and she didn't have any sandals on.

Kagome smiled at the young fox girl. "You don't have to bow to me. I'm not your master, I'm just a teacher to Rin-chan." The girl still did not stand up right.

"I'm sorry, Milady. But you are a miko, and a teacher to young Miss Rin. You are now one of my masters. If I do not bow I will be punished Milady." The girl had a small quiet voice, almost to the point where she couldn't hear her. "The lord of the castle wishes to see you right now, Milady. Sesshomaru-sama should not be kept waiting."

"Alright lets go see Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome grabbed the little fox girl's hand and dragged her along. "Ok, so which way are we going?" asked Kagome. The young fox girl pointed to the right hallway.

After climbing up two set of stairs, and going down a dozen hallways they finally reached Sesshomaru's study. The girl knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Kagome hear Sesshomaru's smooth voice telling them to come in. The young child opened the door and Kagome walked in first. When she noticed that the girl didn't follow suit; she grabbed her and dragged her into the room to. In a low whisper the child told Kagome, "Milady, I do not have permission to be in here. Please let me go."

Sesshomaru starred at Kagome wondering what she was doing to the slave girl. "Why did you bring the girl in here, Kagome. She does not have permission as she has already told you. She can wait out in the hall for you." An angry aura filled the room. Sesshomaru sensed it coming from the young miko standing in front of him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I mean no disrespect when I say this but why is this young girl in nothing but rags. You tell me that I need to dress properly but this girl is just wearing a piece of cloth. All of the other servants are dress nicely but this one isn't. Why is that?" Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome. She was a brave little miko to be talking to him in such a way in front of a servant.

"I do not dress the servants in this house hold, Kagome. That job belongs to the head maid. If she does not have proper clothing then that means only two things. One…we have no kimono's her size or two she does not show herself in the main wing like now." He looked at the girl and gave a small glare at her. "Girl, what is your name?"

"My name is Yunqi (luck in chinese)."

"Why do you not have a proper kimono?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The head mistress never gave me one, Milord," said Yunqi.

Sesshomaru raised one of his silver eye brows. "Why do you call her Head Mistress. She is no mistress, she is a maid."

"She told me that, Milord that she would one day be Mistress of this castle and that all servants should call her Mistress while we are not in front of you."

"I see." Sesshomaru sat in the back of his seat. "Miru, come here." A large bird flew into Sesshomaru's study from the open window. Within a large dark light the bird transformed into young looking man. His black hair was up in a high pony-tail. He wore armor around his large body.

"What can I do for you, Milord."

"Go find the Head Maid and bring her to me…right now." The man bowed and left to do as his master told him.

Kagome looked at the small child that sat beside her. She looked like she hasn't ate much for some time now. Listening closely she heard the girls stomach growl. Kagome giggled. She looked at the girl and there was a blush on her face. "What did you need to talk about Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome. "We need to talk about the rules of this castle." As Sesshomaru told Kagome about the rules of the castle and of the lands that she was on there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru ignored it for awhile. He sat back and told Kagome and Yunqi that they could leave.

Before Kagome walked out of the room she looked back at Sesshomaru and asked him, "Sesshomaru-sama…is it ok if Yunqi could be my servant, while I am staying here? If that is ok with you." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and nodded his head. "Thank you very much." She gave a low bow and they walked out of the room.

While walking out Kagome looked over and saw a beautiful young demon. From the aura that she was giving off she could tell that she was a dog demon. Miru was holding her arms behind her back. She looked down and saw Yunqi and attacked the girl. Breaking Miru's grip on her. Her claws suck deep in her pale skin. "You little Bitch…what did you say in there?" yelled the demon woman. The young fox girl was screaming and crying. A separate scream could be heard down the hall. Kagome looked and saw Rin standing and watching what the woman was doing to the girl.

Kagome's miko powers rose to high energy. Sesshomaru ran out of his study looking at Kagome. She walked over to the demon woman and grabbed her by the shoulder with a strong grip. The demon screamed, the high power of miko and demon mix burning the demons skin.

Sesshomaru stared with amazement. Her energy was a mix a miko and demon. Her power formed another form around Kagome. Sesshomaru and his right hand man looked at Kagome with amazement. Her aura had formed dog ears at the top of her head and a large dog tail. Her skin looked pale from the aura and she had markings around her body. While her powers burned the lady demon, it healed Yunqi and made Rin and her both fall asleep. "Do not touch the girl around…she is now in my protection. And if I ever see you do anything like this in front of Rin ever again. You are going to wish that you were never born." As Kagome powers went back into her body she collapsed at the cold wooden floor.

Sesshomaru and Miru was staring at each other when it was all over with. "Take Rin to her room, then take the girl and the miko to her room. After they are safely put down come back to the study." Miru bowed and picked all three girls up and carried them all to their rooms.

12345

Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome looked around. She noticed that she was back in her room. She noticed a small movement beside her. Yunqi was staring at her. "Milady, you should be getting ready for supper. It is almost time and you should not be late." Kagome smiled and got up. "I have already pick out a kimono for you, Milady."

She smiled and nodded. That's when she noticed the new kimono on Yunqi. "Where did you get the kimono?" asked Kagome.

"When Lady Rin heard that I would be your personal servant, she asked Milord if she could give me one of her old kimono's. He gave her permission and in return he gave her a new one." Yunqi gave Kagome a large smile.

Kagome stood up and got ready for dinner with quick haste. Within ten minutes Kagome was ready for dinner and on her way down to the dinner hall. While they were walking down the hall they ran into Rin on her way to dinner as well.

"Kagome nee-san! Rin is happy that you are ok." Rin then looked at Yunqi and smiled. "Rin just knew that the red kimono would look good on Yunqi. Rin made a good chose."

Kagome looked at Rin and smiled at her. "Rin it was very nice of you to give Yunqi one of our kimono's, and you made a very nice chose in color." Rin blushed at Kagome's comment.

They finally reached the dinning hall and saw the Sesshomaru was already seated and waiting for them. Kagome saw Sesshomaru in his kimono and blushed. He looked very handsome his new kimono. It was a dark blue with a light red dragon going around it. The darkness of the blue looked very good with his pale skin. His hair seemed to look even more white.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw Kagome. Her yellow kimono with green vines looked wonderful on her. It made her skin look even paler and her hair darker. "Seat down and we can start dinner," said Sesshomaru.

Everyone sat around the table and Yunqi sat behind Kagome with her head bowed. After dinner and small talk with Rin, Kagome, Rin and Yunqi all retired for the night.

_**READERS PLEASE READ**_

Hello everyone. Thank you very much for your reviews. Just to let you all know, I haven't taken down _Running Away from Love and Finding Love_. That story will stay up until I catch up with it with _Finally Able to Find Love._ So if any of you knew Readers wish to read it just look it up please. I don't have it on my new computer to send to you. Please send Reviews. Sorry if it takes to long for me to update. I do have to work. Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up, Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Looking around she saw Yunqi in her closet getting a kimono for the day. The one she had picked was a pale yellow with green roses going across it. The obi was the same green as the roses on the kimono. She pulled out a green and yellow kimono jacket and placed it near the kimono. Yunqi turned around and saw that Kagome was awake. "Good morning, Milady. You need to get up right now. It is time for breakfast and you are about to be late. Sesshomaru-sama will not be pleased if you are late." Yunqi turned around and picked up all the clothing and walked over to Kagome.

After Kagome had taken her bath and gotten dressed, Yunqi and she left the room and walked to the dinning room. Chatting with Kagome about the days plans with Rin, they did not notice Rin running towards them. Kagome fell down at the impact of Rin running into her with a strong huge. "Good morning Kagome nee-san. Rin is happy that you are awake. You are about to miss breakfast." Kagome smiled at the girl and patted her head. The hyper little girl let go and ran back down the hallway.

Opening the door Kagome walked in to see an angry Sesshomaru. "Good Morning Sesshomaru-sama. I'm sorry I am late. I over slept." Kagome bowed as she said this to Sesshomaru.

"You will come to my office when you are done with breakfast." Sesshomaru got up and left the room.

"Well Rin, when I am done talking to Sesshomaru-sama, we will go outside and start our lessons for today. We will start will manners ok." Rin smiled and nodded her head. Kagome ate slow so she could prepare herself for visiting Sesshomaru. He really did look angry and she wasn't looking forward to seeing him right now.

When she was done eating, Yunqi took Kagome to Sesshomaru's office and knocked. When they got the ok to enter, Kagome saw that Sesshomaru was reading over some scrolls and signing one of them. He looked up as Kagome walked in and placed the scroll that he was reading to the side. He slowly got up and with demon speed he was in front of Kagome. She looked up at him with doe like eyes. He could smell the fear in her scent. Good. She needed to be scared of him. He grabbed a hold of her chin and made her look straight at him. "I told you to never be late, Woman. I will be obeyed within my house." He let go of her face and turned to look at the window. Just when she thought that she was going to be ok with a warning she was wrong. He turned around and slapped her hard across the face. He cheek already forming a bruise. He then grabbed her by the neck and held her up in the air. She started scratching at his hands to let her go for air.

"Se…Se…sho…ma..ru…please. Let. Me. Go." Kagome's vision started to blur. Just when she thought that she was about to pass out he let her go.

"Do not be late again or your punishment will be far more worse, Woman."

Kagome got up and ran out of his office. She was trying not to cry but the tears fell down her cheeks. Sobbing she wished that Shippo was there so she could hold him and calm down. But she had left without getting her adoptive son. "Someone help me," whispered Kagome as she sobbed.

After an hour of crying, Kagome washed her face and walked outside to the garden. Looking around she saw Yunqi watching over Rin as she played in the flowers. When Rin saw Kagome she started crying. She ran over to her and hugged her tight. "Kagome what happened to you? You have a bruise on your face."

Kagome bent down to Rin's height and patted her on the head. "It's ok Rin. I just ran into a statue and it hit my face. I'm ok I promise." Rin stared up and gave Kagome a big smile. She then ran off to pick some flowers for her. Yunqi finally walked up to Kagome and bowed. She then turned to watch Rin.

"You should not lie to her, Milady. Milord would not like that." She looked at Kagome as she watched over little Rin.

"I couldn't tell Rin that Sesshomaru had given me this for being late. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she started being scared of him. After all she see's him as a father. I had to lie to her." She say Yunqi nodded from the corner of her eye. "Rin, come on it's time for your listens. Let's find a nice spot to seat." She saw Rin nod and run over to a spot under a tree by the river that flowed through the garden.

For three hours Kagome, Rin, and Yunqi sat under the tree talking and giving lessons. Rin asked so many questions, Kagome had to laugh at them. Some of the questions had to wait until Rin was a little older. After the lessons were over they all went inside to eat their dinner.

As they reached the dinning hall. Rin and Kagome both saw Sesshomaru already seating at the table waiting for them. Rin went to hug Sesshomaru and took a seat right next to him. Kagome also took a seat but a little further away from Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, look at what a statue did to Kagome nee-san's face. It made a large bruise on it." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome with an eyebrows raised. Kagome just blushed. She could have made up a better story but that was the first thing that came to mind.

After dinner Yunqi went and put Rin into bed. Kagome was left in the room with Sesshomaru. He could smell the fear that was coming off of Kagome. "Why did you tell my ward that lie of yours?" Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as if he was completely dumb.

"Do you want her to know that you put this bruise on me and that you also put a bruise around my neck? I think she might be scared of you or mad at you if she found out that you did that. So I made up a story so she wouldn't be scared of you. Next time I'll just tell her the truth if that makes you happy. Let's see how much she would look up to you when that happens." Kagome got up and walked out of the room. She was still scared of Sesshomaru but at the moment she was mad at him. Did he want Rin to know the truth and be scared of him. If he wanted that then next time she would tell her the truth.

Sesshomaru just stared at the closed door. She took into consideration about how Rin would feel if she knew that he had done that to Kagome. He would admit that was nice of her but he could handle a little girl. She should also understand that if someone disobeyed then they get punished.

Walking out of the room he walked over to Rin's door to see if she was asleep. He could hear Rin and Yunqi talking about Kagome. "Yunqi…Kagome didn't get those bruises from a statue did she? I saw the marks on her neck. It was a hand mark. Did Sesshomaru-sama punish Kagome for being late? She wouldn't have been late if I didn't keep you from helping me these morning. You would have woke her up in time. I should tell Sesshomaru-sama that it wasn't her fault." Yunqi just shook her head.

"Milady, would just say that it was her fault. I did tell her that I was helping you as we were walking down the hall and that I would take the punishment but she wouldn't hear of it. She said that it was her fault. Then reason she told you that lie was because she does not wish for you to fear or be mad at Milord."

Sesshomaru could hear Rin crying. "I don't want to see Kagome nee-san hurt. If teaching me things will get her hurt then I don't want her as a teacher. I can see that she is in pain from not having something. But I don't' know what it is. I wish that I could help her." Sesshomaru now felt like a jerk. He didn't know that he would hurt Rin this much from punishing Kagome for being late.

But he would just pretend that Rin didn't know that he did it. That's what Kagome wanted her to know so he would go along with it. Next time he would watch out for how he punish Kagome for something. He didn't want to hurt Rin again.

Yunqi knew that Sesshomaru was out side the door listening to her and Rin talk. She knew that he needed someone in his life and Rin was just the start of it. She knew that he didn't want to hurt Rin but he didn't know how smart the little girl truly was. Yunqi bowed to Rin and left the room. She walked to Kagome's room and was about to open the door when she smelled Sesshomaru's scent inside the room. Just when she was about to open the door Sesshomaru had opened it and walked out. He stared at Yunqi and glared at her. "Tell her I was here and you will receive far more worse punishment then you have ever imagined." Yunqi nodded and walked into the room. She walked over to Kagome and looked down at her sleeping form. She gasped. The bruise that was around her cheek and neck was completely gone. She turned and stared at the door. Did Sesshomaru-sama just heal Kagome?


	4. Readers please read if you don't mind

Readers, this is about my hateful letter.

For some of you, not all. I have gotten a hateful letter about my story. Just to let you know _Running Away from Love and Finding Love_ has been on Fanfiction since I was like 16. And there is a reason why I'm **REWRITING **it. It is highly rude to call me an Idiot just for writing about Rin at a young age. I can make her as young or as old as I want to. If you don't like my stories then don't read them. I haven't been on fanfiction for 3 freaking years. And this crap about not putting the little star thing (**) just look over it. When I was 16 everyone did that to show when the story was changing characters or going to another scene. But as well some other authors put little comments by things in the story. So if you are going to call me an Idiot then everyone else that does it to are ones as well. If fan fiction didn't want something on the web page so bad then they can just delete my story. I truly don't care. I will put an A/N where ever I feel like it and if you don't like it just stop reading right now. It's my story. I will write it how ever I want. If you don't like how old Rin, Kagome, Sesshomaru or so forth are then stop reading. If you don't like how I make some people treat other people in MY story then stop reading.

Thank you all for reading my little complaint. No one is forcing you to read my stories. If you don't like it don't read it. If you don't like something read over it or stop reading it. It's not very hard. I just want Reviews to tell me how people like my stories and if they have any idea's for the next chapter. Thank you all.

Kannasoul09


End file.
